RP:Against All Odds
This roleplay was created and is being conducted by Sona 'Demal. If you did not receive confirmation to join, but wish to participate in this roleplay, you may request to do so at his talk page. All uninvited or unapproved edits to this page will be removed. AGAINST ALL ODDS "Against all odds, we will overcome you. Against all odds, we will survive. Against all odds...we will win." Outline Rules Joining If this RP caught your attention and you want to take part in it, leave me a message and I'll consider it based on your skills of writing. I will most likely let you in, if you do not fall under any of these categories: #Disregarding canon-friendliness and grammar. #Gaining three civility warnings or a temporary block. #Vandalizing articles on the wiki. You can either inform me of any of these yourself, or I can find out myself. If it's the former, there's a chance I will still allow you to participate if your issues on this site aren't too serious and are amendable. If it's the latter, then you will most definitely not be permitted. If I invited you myself to take part in the RP, then you've already passed the first test. Needless to say, that can be subject to change should you create any problems for us or anyone else on Halo Fanon. Logging Once it's confirmed you're to contribute to this RP, then please follow the instructions below. If you want to pick from the list of Spartans, sign up up to three Spartans here that doesn't have an article. Create one for them like this, and write out a decent-length article that has details on each Spartan. You can do this while the RP is ongoing, so you don't have to wait until it's finished before you participate in the RP. If you want to use your own characters, ask me for details on the time frame and circumstances of the RP. You can use as many of your characters as you want, but don't list too many or else you'll find it hard to keep track of it all. The latest permitted date of birth is 2554, as your character will need to be old enough to be in the military during this event. Once you're clear on which of your characters you can use, add them to the same list. You don't necessarily have to write about the events in this RP for your existing characters, although if you can put it in a parallel-universe or even the same universe, that'd be great. Just don't forget to use if you're intending to do so. Needless to say, you can pick both your own characters and from the list. You can pick up to five characters in total. Once you have done so, do the following: #Come back here and list your name, along with your characters, beneath the "Logged Operators" section. #Check the RP for updates. You can add this page to your watchlist by clicking the gold star that's beside the word "Follow". Roleplay You must obey the following regulations during the RP: #Do not post consecutively, or post as the same character more than once in each part of the RP. #Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. #There are no limits to how violent you can make your part of the RP, however, avoid making your section more description than it is story. #If you're intending to use someone else's character in your part of the RP as a major role, please consult the user who signed as that character. Even if it's a minor role, I suggest you talk to them about it so as to avoid putting them out of character. #Ask any questions you have on the discussion page. If I don't respond after a long period of time, inform me on my talk page. #I may change parts of your work for reasons you may or may not know about, but it's only if things are seriously out of place. If I spot a smaller problem, I'll leave you a message and tell you to change it (tell, not ask). #Minimum length for a post is 250 words, or three paragraphs. #Sign the end of your post with ~~~~, then lay out a new section for the next user. For example, if you're writing under 5 , put 6 at the bottom of your post. Logged Operators Sona 'Demal *CDR SPARTAN-116 *Basilisk Team Cortezsniper *PO1 SPARTAN-D1892 *PO2 SPARTAN-D435 *MCPO SPARTAN-D3332 *Rest of Kingfisher Team (very minor) SPARTAN-118 *CDR Gordon Freeman, Ph.D., Office of Naval Research *MCPO SPARTAN-118 *Flechette Team WilliamGBeggs *Dr. Richard R. Hunt *LT Yehiel Aaronson *Jacob K. Hunt *ENS Helen P. Atchley *Jesse Waddell Actene *Mordred *Diana *David Kahn Flame-124 *Rose Dreadhead613 *Gentry Team(2570) *Hydra Team(Mentioned only) *Sigurd-D1010 *William-B333 *Fives-D555 Bobzombie *Corporal William Hawkins *Sergeant Major James Perez *Lt. Fredrick King *Steven-D364 *Martin-D717 Lieutenant Davies *Nathan-D2013 *White Team Echo 1125 *Anthony-D2142 *Leona-D249 Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *Oliver-D1512 *Clyde-D2414 *Darrell Mac Jaws! *James Harper Carpe *Kobold Team Stel *Stel 'Vadam (later) *Doug-103 H*bad *Tyler Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN-060 *Michael Peterson Introduction It is the year 2570. The United Nations Space Command is holding their ground in the war against the reassembled Covenant far better than they had during their previous conflicts. The alliance humanity had formed with the honourable Sangheili was named the Interspecies Union, and it was a force that was unmovable by the many enemies encountered by both species alike in the past few decades. With the creation of SPARTAN-III Delta Company, the army of nearly 3000 Spartans is practically unstoppable. With the UNSC expanding its colonies throughout the universe once again, the supersoldiers are always present whenever there is a danger presented by the Covenant. At the moment, the IU's greatest concern is locating the San'Shyuum leader of the Covenant, the Prophet of Intuition. Following the recent disband of the Sangheili separatist group, the Fallen, it became easier for the UNSC to focus their efforts on defeating the Covenant. It was completely unquestionable to many where the loyalties of the Deltas lay when it came to the fight against the aliens. But Felix Martel had his doubts. Not long ago, he had caught the Deltas' deputy executive, Wings-D339 communicating directly with the High Prophet himself, claiming that there was an alternative to the fighting by seeking peace with the Covenant. He did not find favour with the plan; after all, the war between the UNSC and the Covenant was unlikely to be forgotten, and with the present knowledge of both factions' known whereabouts, it would have been near impossible to keep peace. Word has reached humanity about a new faction, rumoured to be comprised of Sangheili who still believed in the delusive Great Journey. The UNSC currently has no knowledge of their intentions, and whether they would ally with the Interspecies Union, the Covenant, or break away as another separatist group altogether. A group of UNSC forces have been called to the ancient Forerunner planet of C329t, now inhabited by the unknown Sangheili. Only time will tell whether the mission will end in resolution or bloodshed... Part One Captain Gregory Montrose looked through the transparent main screen to stare at the planet that was looming closer through the viewport. Although in reality it was the ship that was flying towards it, the skipper still felt as if there was something drawing his vessel towards what the UNSC designated as Beta-14. Disconcertingly, it looked normal. Too normal to suggest at what had once resided on its surface. The Forerunners had once inhabited this planet, from countless aeons ago. This had been one of the few places that hadn't been found by the all-consuming Flood parasite, but the inhabitants had died all the same upon the first activation of the Halo array, having been outside what the Forerunners called "the Maginot Sphere". Beta-14 was one of the planets that were cordoned off by the Flood's linear forces. Led by the rampant Forerunner AI 032 Mendicant Bias, the tactic could trap multiple inhabited colonies at a time, and press slowly inward until its victims were located and infected. Apparently the parasite hadn't made it here before the activation. "Sir? We're on approach to Beta-14. Orders?" At the sound of the ship's AI, Cassidy, Montrose snapped out of his reverie. He focused his gaze on the actual readings being projected on the main screen. Their vector was standard for a nonhostile landing on a planet, and the numbers all checked out. "Carry on," he said. "Communications, try to pick up something from the surface. See if you get a lock on the Elites that are supposed to be here." "Yes sir," the bridge officer replied. Their mission was simple; find some intel about what these aliens wanted, and why they separated from the ones in the Interspecies Union. At the moment, they hadn't shown any hostility towards humans or other Sangheili. Montrose wasn't even sure that they had a military. But apparently these guys had pieced together some Forerunner navigation data that brought them here, and had been searching for...something. No one knew how long they were here, or where else they went. But it was worth staking out all the same, in case things turned nasty in the future. All of which would've been normal, the Captain thought, Had we not brought a dozen warships here as well as several teams of Spartans. To anyone on the surface who had seen the task unit's arrival, it would have looked like a small invasion. But they know who we are. The brass had even decided to keep spare ships in reserve in case things got really nasty. And if even then the UNSC couldn't hold them down, the Sangheili would be contacted to see what they could do. Have we decided not to let our guard down after everything we lost during the Human-Covenant war? Or are we just plain paranoid? Not that this was a full-scale military operation. A handful of scientists, engineers, and other assorted civilians had volunteered to come along to lend a hand as well. They were getting quite a fair pay for this job, considering the relative simplicity of it all. Then again, there was the chance you'd go and don't make it back. "We have to see the whole picture here," Rear Admiral Richard Lash had commented. "It's always better to do it the easy way first." Montrose secretly agreed that the Sangheili would probably take to sitting down and talking better than they would having a line of Marines brandishing guns and glaring daggers at them. All in all, not your average mission. 1 Chief Petty Officer Cody-D1274 was completely silent as he stood next to the closed Pelican hatch. There were Marines sitting inside the dropship, talking among each other, checking on weapons and equipment, or looking out the front window nervously. He was tempted to contact the other Spartans on his team just for something to do, but decided against it. The Spartans had all been assigned to different transports, to different warships even, in case the task group's arrival at Beta-14 would be a chaotic one. It had always been a known strategy not to group a military force's most powerful soldiers together in case a well-placed attack took them all out, but this was kind of pushing it. Given a choice, he would have rather been stationed with his subordinates, Basilisk Team. There was something reassuring about just being together. Again, Cody wanted to make sure that everything was okay. He wouldn't have been surprised if Sophia had gotten into a disagreement with another soldier or something. She could be grouchy at times, but was a loyal soldier and cared a lot for her team. He just needed to keep an eye on her all the time. The Spartan NCO realized that his thoughts were drifting. He had to focus on what was ahead. His old mentor, Ezekiel-254, had always advised him to keep his eyes and ears sharp for anything that could be useful information for an upcoming mission. So far, all he had been told by his CO, Felix-116, was that they were to land on the surface and await further orders. A series of rendezvous points had been tagged in case something happened. Well, there's nothing I can really do to make this trip to the surface any faster. There was no information of use inside the dropship, that was for sure. Cody cast his gaze out the Pelican's front window. They were making a steady but rapid descent, almost vertically. The ship was still outside Beta-14's gravity pull, so the soldiers inside the dropship were drifting slightly in their straps. He could see large masses of mountains, forests, and rivers that seemed to seep into the land. He could almost make out the tall hills that occupied the land in large masses. The ocean bodies took up a relatively small proportion of the planet. It reminded him vaguely of Reach, where he was born. He remembered what the Covenant did to his homeworld, and wondered if the same fate awaited this place. It seemed so peaceful, and so normal...it was rather disconcerting. Although Felix hadn't said it in so many words, Cody guessed that there was some source to what the Forerunners had left behind here. That was most likely what the Sangheili were after, and what would they do after they obtained it? Cody realized that his thoughts were drifting again. He looked away from the window, and decided to plan ahead for the mission. Anything could happen during or after their trip down to the surface, and he knew that it was better to think ahead and see all the possibilities. And since the Sangheili were already here, they would have the home field advantage. He had to assume that the aliens were capable of military tactics, and could potentially take up arms against the UNSC. Thinking back to his observations, the Chief Petty Officer mentally plotted out ways to put the human forces on even ground... [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 03:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 Ten days previously After a while, one dive is just like any other. This was a maxim that David Kahn and other men of his ilk learned quickly in the mercenary trade. At some point in history the various lowlifes of the universe had made the collective decision to host the majority of their dealings within taverns and bars, and so if you wanted to get anywhere in the business you had to spend a good amount of time in such places whether you wanted to or not. Not that David particularly disliked bars. They had a certain earthy quality that was hard to find in more refined hangouts, and the clientele by themselves were well worth the grime and seediness. David had lost count of the many fights he’d sat through, watching and drinking calmly while the whole room went to hell around him. But these moments were only worthwhile when you were in the mood to enjoy them, and today he was here on business. David never allowed himself time to enjoy much of anything when he was on business, and unfortunately he was on business a good part of the time. He’d been busy these past few months on jobs that might have been exotic to some but by this point were little more than mundane chores to him. Assassinating a gang leader here, smuggling an illegal weapons shipment here, and more or less doing the galaxy’s dirty work for it were just part of the job for him now. He hadn’t taken an interesting contract in ages. Of course, this was not necessarily something to get too hung up about. The interesting assignments usually tended to be the most dangerous ones as well, and even someone with David’s reputation didn’t like taking chances too often. Whatever this contact has to offer had better be good, David mused, fingering the glass of water before hand. He’d been looking forward to kicking back and getting some alcohol into his system today, but that plan had been shot to pieces by a message from a local contact here on the Outer colony of New Ceylon. The man said he had a job offer from another source, and that meant today was another business days. David, like any other professional, made a point of not imbibing liquor on business days. As he raised the glass to his lips and took a swig, the mercenary saw a familiar face push their way through the crowd and head over to the corner where he was sitting. Vincent Brown, the most prominent middleman on New Ceylon, reached the table as David was lowering his glass. With a nod in greeting, David motioned for Vincent to sit down. “What’ll it be today, Vincent, straight talk or code?” Vincent snorted and took a seat. “Law enforcement’s never been tight around here, Kahn. You of all people should know that.” “It’s been awhile.” David scratched the stubble on his chin and eyed the middleman. “But I’m glad to be able to have a real conversation without some security cam bringing the whole police station down on us. Now what did you drag me out here for?” “Same old David Kahn,” Vincent muttered with a small grin. “Always getting right to the point.” “Time is money,” David pointed out. “And in this line of work, money is pretty much everything there is. So stop the bantering and get down to business. What’s the job?” Vincent produced a small handheld computer from his pocket and set it on the table before him. “I think you’re going to like this one, Kahn. I’ve looked it over, and it’ll be crazy dangerous. But the client specifically asked for you, and he’s willing to pay a lot.” David raised a single eyebrow. “Now that’s a phrase I hear all the time. Define ‘a lot’.” Vincent leaned forward conspiratorially. “We’re talking in the millions here.” A rare smile slashed across the veteran mercenary’s face. “Now you’re talking. Tell me more about this client...” Half an hour later, David exited the bar looking thoughtful. Withdrawing a computer of his own from his overcoat, he flicked it open and began punching in letters. This job would definitely be worth all the hardship it would certainly incur. The problem was, it would be very, very hard. David Kahn had not survived this long in the mercenary business by refusing to ask for help when needed, and now he definitely needed help. Preferably help that was skilled and tough, but at the same time easy to manipulate. His eyes scanned the list of names that appeared on his screen, a list compiled by the various galactic lowlifes who made it their business to know where people were at all times. The contents of this particular list were the names of any guns for hire of any standing in the underworld who were currently in the system. David eliminated from the list every name that was not currently located on New Ceylon. That left just one entry. Unlike most of the others, this one was not a traditional name and surname. This one was composed of only one word: Mordred. After eyeing that one name for several seconds, David pocketed the computer and headed away at a brisk pace looking even more thoughtful then before. --Actene 03:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 3 118's post place - please post below. 4 Lieutenant Yehiel Aaronson looked out of a window on the Independent Crusade. He specifically chose these quarters due to the fact that he would get a view of the planet after leaving slipspace. As the ship gradually got closer, he saw how the magnificence of the planet grew more apparent. The UNSC had designated this planet Beta-14. This planet had a deeper significance than the average naval crewmember, officer or enlisted, had any idea what this planet could mean. He felt a small rumble below his feet. That meant that the ship was entering the planet’s gravity well. The rumbles weren’t too bad they were just a minor annoyance. When the shaking finally stopped they would be in geosynchronous orbit. Lieutenant Aaronson picked up a large metal suitcase and left his quarters. He headed down the hallway to a relatively unused cargo bay of the ship. It may have been cramped, but it was the best place to do what he needed to do. Inside the metal suitcase was an old AS2528 Portable Computer. Not many of the 2528 models were made. That made them quite the collector’s item. However he didn’t want it because he was collector. The AS2528 was one of the only computers outside a laboratory that touted the use of quantum tangling. However the evidence that the quantum tangling even worked on this computer was anecdotal at best. Add to the fact that a message had to be very short; the AS2528 was seen as a failure, among Aperture Science’s many successes. He opened his computer. “Helen, are you there? We’re in geosynchronous orbit over Beta-14. Landing crews are readying their approach.” The message was too long as it was, and he had still yet to find an adequate power source to send the message.He could possibly use an emergency fusion reactor, no one would notice, at least for a while. Though one problem he would have to contend with would be doing this without drawing Cassidy’s attention, much less the engineering crew. He began to think up a plan. Maybe I could say that I’m running field tests on the emergency fusion reactors, The Lieutenant continued to muse to himself, ‘‘It would keep me from garnering suspicion, at least for now.'' By the time Aaronson reached engineering, he had perfected his plan. Always making snap decisions, never really planning ahead, he thought sarcastically, One of these days you’re going to regret it.--WilliamGBeggs 00:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 5 Wake up procedure initiated on tube 12-3-45 Rose's eyes snapped open to the sounds of hustle and bustle in the cryo storage bay as the cover for her tube opened, releasing a mist of water vapor. She took a moment to stretch her arms, then grabbed the sides of the tube and hauled herself out of the infernal freezer. She hated cryo sleep, but since it was required for all non-essential personnel she couldn't say anything. All around her men and women were emerging from their cryo tubes and getting dressed, conversing with each other, and other miscellaneous activities. Rose threw up, not from the overarching normality of the situation, but because of the lung surfactant she still had. Once that was sufficiently on the deck for her to breath, Rose opened the footlocker by her cryo tube to find body sheathing rather than the usual Navy uniform. Since her mission called for her to be heading planetside within... she checked a nearby chronometer, six hours, she wouldn't be spending much time on the ship “Marines, weapons check!” the Sergeant ordered. The sound of weapon catches being released and dry fires was all around Rose as she cocked her SRS99C-S2 AM with a satisfying kth-thack! Despite the turbulence of the atmospheric entry she remained on her feet, not even holding onto one of the straps. “So Chief, what intel do we have on the planet?” Rose asked over a secured comm to her team leader, Martin-D717. 6 Category:RP